


Wanted

by powerwithapen



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song fic, Sort of? - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerwithapen/pseuds/powerwithapen
Summary: Reggie has a problem. A very human (best friend) shaped problem. But he's not gonna do anything about it, so instead he will pour it out on paper in form of sappy country songs.... but then someone walks in on him playing.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Alex/Reggie have wormed themselves into my heart and as i was listening to music one day this came to me, so enjoy?
> 
> Both songs mentioned are by Hunter Hayes.

* * *

Reggie startled as he heard a knock on his bedroom window. He ran over, quickly letting Alex in from the rain. It’s not like it was a new occurrence that one of the guys would show up like this, but something seemed... off about Alex today.

“Hey, man. What’s up?” Reggie asked brightly, trying to get Alex out of whatever was going on before his anxiety would spiral in to a panic attack. Alex joined Reggie on the bed, sitting cross-legged next to his friend.

Alex averted his eyes, and just said “nothing.”

Reggie gave the other boy an incredulous look. “Dude. Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, but you don’t tend to come over like this unless something’s up.” Reggie placed a hand on Alex’ knee, feeling worry building somewhere deep in his gut, making his chest ache slightly. “Alex, I’m not gonna push you to talk about anything you’re not ready for, but I know you better than anyone and I can see something’s bothering you.”

Alex gave a weak smile, and looked down at his hands. “Thanks, Reg.”

“You know I love you, right? I’m always gonna be here for you.”

Alex sucked in a deep breath, and Reggie couldn’t help but notice the slight tremble to it. “I think –“ Alex paused, opening his mouth, then closing it again. Alex pushed a hand through his hair, making it stand slightly on end. Reggie thought he looked adorable. “I think I just need a hug,” Alex whispered.

Reggie broke into a full-blown grin, the kind that always made Alex feel a little bit better. Not even two seconds later, Reggie launched himself onto Alex, pulling him close and wrapping his arms tightly around Alex’ torso.

“I’m always up for handing out hugs, ‘Lex,” Reggie mumbled into Alex’ neck.

That made Alex laugh – _finally_ , Reggie thought – and Alex pulled Reggie down with him, laying back on Reggie’s bed. Alex stretched out fully, Reggie’s head moving form Alex’ neck to be placed on his chest.

“You do give good hugs,” Alex said with a smile, looking down at Reggie. Something fluttered inside of Reggie, somewhere between his chest and his stomach, but that was an issue he did not want to focus on. At least not while Alex was still there with him. So, Reggie Just smiled back, and thanked his friend.

_He’s_ just _a friend, Reginald_ , he scolded himself. His mind started spiraling with questions about what could possibly be bothering Alex this much. Because as much as Alex evidently wanted to pretend he’s fine, Reggie definitely knows him better than that. He’s known the man since he was seven and knows all his tells by this point. To be fair, Alex _is_ very good at hiding his emotions, unless his anxiety is spiking, and Bobby and Luke probably wouldn’t be able to tell anything was wrong with Alex. But Reggie was neither Luke nor Bobby, so he _does_.

But he also knows that pushing Alex to say anything before he’s ready is a disaster waiting to happen, so Reggie was going to give Alex however long he needed to find the words, or the courage. In the meantime, Reggie would definitely worry as much as possible.

Slowly, the beginning of a song started forming in Reggie’s head, while he listened to Alex’ slightly elevated heartbeat.

_When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting  
You're not hiding anything, no  
And frankly it's got me worried  
Nobody knows you better than I do_

Unaware of Reggie’s inner turmoil, Alex sighed underneath him. _My head_ , Reggie quickly tells himself, _underneath my head_ , before _that_ thought can run away on him. Alex underneath him…

“I just,” Alex suddenly said, and Reggie forgot all about his inner monologue. “I – I think,” Alex swallowed, seeming to struggle with getting the words out, “that my parents are gonna hate me.”

And that. That is not at all what Reggie expected him to say.

“What?” Reggie raised himself up on one elbow and looked down at Alex. “What do you mean? Your parents _love_ you. Why would they ever hate you?”

Alex looked away again, and drew a shaky breath. “They’re very religious, Reg.”

Reggie furrowed his brows. He already knew that, that’s not exactly news. The sky is blue, water is wet, the Mercer’s are really religious and attend church every Sunday, no exceptions. These are facts of life, just the way things are.

“A-and they are very traditional when it comes to… dating and all that,” he continued.

“So, you want to have sex before marriage or something?”

“What, no! Well, I mean, yes, but that’s not it. It’s…” Alex paused and carded his fingers through his hair, ending up scratching at the nape of his neck. His nervous-embarrassed tic, Reggie knows. “It’s just… I don’t like girls all that much.”

And that. That is new information to Reggie. Information that does something to him.

The shock must show on his face, because Alex shot up from the bed and started backtracking _so fast_.

“Oh my god, I just made this weird, didn’t I? I-I mean I’m not… oh god, you hate me, don’t you? I just went and ruined everything, you must hate me.” A tear slid down Alex’ check, and that shot Reggie into action.

Reggie rushed over to Alex and hugged him tightly. Alex snaked his arms tightly around Reggie’s waist and pressed his face to the other boy’s chest, releasing a sob. “Nonono. I could never hate you, Alexander Jonathan Mercer,” Reggie grabbed Alex’ face between his hands, forcing the other boy to look him in the eyes, “I meant what I said earlier. I love you and I’m always gonna be here for you.”

“You really mean that?”

“Yes, _Alexander_ ,” Reggie said, giving Alex a bright smile, “I really mean that. Who you like doesn’t change anything. Unless it’s Chuck from the lacrosse team, cause that man does _not_ shower often enough.”

“Ew, no,” Alex said, scrunching up his nose, “I definitely don’t like Chuck.”

“Okay, good,” Reggie chuckled. “I really wish you didn’t have to feel this way, though.”

Alex gave Reggie a sad smile. “Yeah, me too,” he whispered, “but at least I have you.”

“Always,” Reggie promised.

* * *

After Alex left, hours later, Reggie couldn’t stop thinking about those few lines of a song his mind had supplied while cuddled up to Alex. He’d written down those first few lines after the man disappeared out Reggie’s window, and then gone to bed. But Reggie’s mind wouldn’t quiet down enough to let him sleep.

With a sigh Reggie gave up, and fished out his notebook and looked over at his guitar, but decided against that for now. If he woke up his parents… well, he didn’t really wanna think about that, and that said enough.

And so, Reggie began to write about Alex.

_You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down_

_What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you_

_I'm not going any place  
I just hate to see you like this  
No, I can't make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it  
I can't give you every answer that you need  
But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

Reggie definitely meant that. “What’s hurting you, I feel it too.”

Reggie had his own worries about his parents finding out he wasn’t entirely straight, but he hadn’t felt it was the right time to tell Alex that. Reggie could just Imagine the conversation.

_Oh, you’re gay. Cool, I’m not straight either._

_You’re not?_

_No, and I only figured it out because I realized I have a crush on you._

Reggie scoffed. Yeah, that wouldn’t have gone over well. Besides, he didn’t wanna take away from Alex’ moment.

His heart ached, though, because as stupid as it would be to spill the beans, he also couldn’t get the thought of kissing Alex out of his head. Or waking up to cuddle him like they had earlier. Every day. That would be the dream. And so, the next few lines came to him.

_You need love tough enough to count on  
So here I am_

_You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

And with a lightly shaking hand he added the last line:

_You're not alone, oh no, baby_

* * *

A week later, Reggie sat in the studio strumming along on Luke’s acoustic – secretly, because Luke might kill him if he found out. That thing was his baby – trying to figure out a melody to go with His Song. The one he wrote for – about – Alex.

Ever since Alex came to him, Reggie definitely hadn’t been able to stop thinking of the other man. The drummer had been on his mind a lot before too, but now it had gotten to be a near constant thing.

On the bright side, he’d gotten down a lot of lyrics in the span of that week. Which was the reason he snuck out to the studio a day they didn’t have rehearsals and the boys were away.

Reggie wasn’t the best guitar player, but he was good enough to write a fairly simple melody. And he could always fill in the voids with some killer bass lines, or something on the banjo. Or maybe both.

Reggie was almost at the end of the song, singing the beginning of the last chorus with all the feeling he could.

_You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when – _

“Reginald Eugene Peters,” came an angry voice behind him, “is that _my guitar_?!”

Reggie startled and quickly put the guitar back on its stand.

“What? No! I-I don’t have a guitar,” he stuttered, “See?” Reggie held out his empty hands.

“Oh-ho but just did,” Luke hissed. “I’ve told you guys not to touch my baby!” Luke dove for Reggie, looking ready to kill. Reggie rushed to the other side of the studio, trying to get out of Luke’s reach.

“Okay, okay,” he said, his hands raised in apology, “I may have borrowed it.”

“Borrowed?! You can’t just take my things without asking!” Luke looked around, eyes landing on the notebook Reggie had been scribbling in. Luke’s eyes lit up with mischief, and dove for it. Reggie panicked.

“NO! Dude, that’s private!”

“Oh yeah? Like my guitar is?”

Now Luke was the one running away from Reggie. Luke flipped the pages, suddenly stopping to read properly, repeating Reggie’s words back to him:

_But it’s more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you’re wanted too_

_‘Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

“Oooh, Reggie’s got a crush,” Luke teased.

“Why haven’t you said anything?” another voice asked. Reggie squeaked, feeling heat rising to his cheeks.

Looking over his shoulder, Reggie found the very subject of the song: Alex. The man was backlit by the low afternoon sun, making him glow in an almost ethereal way. The sight made Reggie a little weak in the knees.

“Oh, uhm, I-I…” Reggie trailed off.

What was he supposed to say? I’ve fallen for my best friend and, for the first time, a man? He probably doesn’t like me back? Actually, that last part could work.

Understanding seemed to dawn on Luke’s face, before Reggie even had time to say anything. “She doesn’t like you back, huh?” The man-child had the audacity to look gleeful.

“I’m so sorry, Reg,” Alex piped in, looking genuinely sad. “I know how much that sucks. Well, less with the girl and more with a man, but yeah.”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Reggie chuckled. “It’ll never happen.”

Right, yes. Valid excuse, right? He just didn’t wanna talk about it because it wouldn’t happen. Not because the ‘girl’ in question was one Alexander Mercer. No, sir.

Alex turned to Luke. “And dude, wipe that smile off of your face and show some support for your friend.”

Luke raised his hands in apology. “You’re right, you’re right. Sorry, Reg.” For once Luke actually sounded remorseful. “But it makes for a great song, at least. I mean, look at this, ‘Lex.” Luke handed the notebook over to Alex, opened to the page with _Wanted_ on it. Another one of his songs about Alex. “And the little bit I heard of the song you played earlier, sounded good too,” Luke said excitedly.

“Wow,” Alex muttered, sounding almost… sad? “This is really good. You must really like her, huh?”

“Y-yeah.”

Oh, if only Alex knew.

Wait, no, Reggie didn’t actually want that.

“Have you even told her?” Luke asked, eyebrow raised.

Alex turned his gaze from his shoes, up to Reggie’s eyes. And man, that did _things_ to Reggie’s insides. Reggie could definitely get lost in those beautiful, green eyes.

Reggie blushed and stuttered.

“Oh my god, you haven’t even told her!” Luke exclaimed. “You need to do that!”

“I hate to say it, Reg, but Luke is right,” Alex chimed in. “You never know, she might like you back. I mean, you’re a great guy, you’re talented, and…” Alex trailed off, looking sheepish, “you’re really cute too.”

“Yeah, Alex is right. You’re a total catch, bro,” Luke said.

Reggie blushed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. Another side effect of being around Alex, he supposed.

“Maybe we should take a look at actually doing some country songs?” Luke muttered. “But I am _not_ singing any of them!”

“Wait, really??” Reggie exclaimed, a huge grin grazing his lips. “I mean, it’s leaning more towards pop with slight country influences, but still. And I can definitely sing them myself.”

“Even better.”

“Hey, I never got to hear that first song,” Alex said, looking thoughtful. “Can you show it to me?”

“Uhm, I… I don’t think I’m ready to show it to anyone yet.”

“But Luke got to hear it,” Alex nearly whined.

“Yeah, but that was an accident. And it’s very personal.”

Truthfully, Reggie suspected that if Alex heard it, he would realize who it was actually about.

The first verse was a near exact copy of their talk last week, and Reggie wanted to live in fantasy land for a bit longer. The place where Alex would actually like him back and kiss him and hold his hand and do all sorts of cutesy couple-y things. But Reggie also knew it was just a fantasy that would never come to fruition.

“Hey,” Alex said softly after Luke had finally left for the day. “You know it goes both ways, right? You can always talk to me, too. I won’t judge you or anything.”  
  


“I know,” Reggie replied softly, “thanks, ‘Lex.”

Alex sucked in a deep breath, releasing it as a sigh. “I just… I kinda thought you’d always tell me about your crushes. Especially one as deep as this one seems to be. And like, I know I have no right to, but it kinda hurts that you didn’t trust me with this, you know?”

“I’m sorry,” Reggie said genuinely, “I just wasn’t ready to talk about it, I guess. It-it…”

Alex raised a questioning eyebrow.

“It’s not actually about a girl,” Reggie finally admitted.

“Is it about that puppy again? ‘Cause that would be a bit weird, Reg.”

“Ew, no,” Reggie scrunched up his nose, disgusted at the idea of having written a love song about a puppy. “I mean, it’s not about a girl. It’s about a boy.”

“What?” Alex blinked, looking as if someone had just punched the breath out of him. “Okay one: you let me freak out like that last week when _you like boys too_?! And two: it literally says girl in the lyrics.”

“First of all, I didn’t let you freak out, you just did and I stopped you pretty quickly. And yeah, I know it says girl. I guess I was just too scared to actually put the word to paper.”

Alex’ eyes softened. “I know what you mean. It can be really scary at first.” He pulled Reggie in for a hug. Reggie closed his eyes and buried his face in the crook of Alex’ neck.

“So, does this mean you’re gay too?” he asked. Reggie could feel the vibrations of the words as they left Alex’ throat.

“No, I still very much like girls. I just apparently like guys too.”

“Okay,” Alex whispered, giving Reggie a fond look. “But we can talk about cute guys now, right?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Reggie laughed. As much as that actually did sound nice, Reggie really wasn’t all that keen on hearing about all the guys his crush thought were cute.

“Sweet,” Alex muttered, smiling brightly, and pulled Reggie fully into the hug again. “I really would like to hear that song, though, whenever you’re ready.”

Reggie drew a shaky breath, drawing away from Alex and feeling worry rising within him. Should he just play it? Get it over with and have Alex leave before he could get anymore attached? Like, fully fall in love, not just tethering the edge.

Reggie gave a curt nod, mostly to himself, and walked over to the stand where Luke’s guitar was placed.

“Not a word to Luke about this, okay?” Reggie pleaded as he picked up the guitar. “He might actually kill me this time.”

Alex mimicked zipping his lips and throwing away the key. “I won’t let him kill you. I like you too much for that.” Alex smirked, humor bright in his eyes. And that. That snarky, sassy version of Alex? That was the thing that made him fall for his best friend in the first place.

Reggie sat down on (Luke’s) couch with the guitar perched on his lap. He sucked in a breath and steeled himself for whatever reaction he would get from Alex.

“Okay, here it goes,” Reggie said, and started playing. He didn’t dare look at Alex, though.

_When you try not to look at me  
Scared that I'll see you hurting  
You're not hiding anything, no  
And frankly it's got me worried  
Nobody knows you better than I do  
I keep my promises, I'm fighting for you_

Reggie could have sworn he heard a soft gasp from Alex’ direction, but if he looked up now he would never finish.

_You're not alone  
I'll listen ‘till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, with you_

The country twang Reggie tended to prefer was deeply evident in his vocals now, despite the song being more pop than country. His voice lowered to something just above a whisper, as he continued:

_I'm not going any place  
I just hate to see you like this  
No, I can't make it go away  
Oh, but keeping it inside won't fix it_

_I can't give you every answer that you need  
  
_

Reggie took a deep breath, filling his lungs to raise the volume for the next line.

_But I wanna hear everything you wanna tell me_

_You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

_Yeah, I cry with you._

The next line came out softly, and finally Reggie dared to lift his gaze to meet Alex’.

_You need love tough enough to count on_   
_So here I am_

Alex visibly gulped. Heat rose to Reggie’s cheeks, but he pressed on to the chorus, eyes still locked with Alex’ green ones.

_You're not alone  
I'll listen till your tears give out  
You're safe and sound, I swear that I won't let you down  
What's hurting you I, I feel it too  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry  
I mean it when I say  
When you cry, I cry with you, oh_

_You're not alone, oh no, baby_

As the last chord faded into nothingness, the silence seemed deafening. “That… That sounds…” Alex cleared his throat. “When did you write this?”

Reggie gulped. “L-last week,” he stuttered, “After… you came out.”

Alex moved his head back and then down again at such a slow pace it could barely even be called a nod. Reggie’s heart was in his throat, pounding faster than he could ever remember it being.

“So… it’s about… me?” Alex’ voice was barely a whisper.

Reggie averted his eyes, inspecting the tips of his shoes. He really needed to polish his boots soon.

“Yeah,” he whispered just as softly.

“A-and that other song, too? The one Luke showed me?”

Reggie just nodded, unsure if his voice would carry a single word right then.

“And how did that chorus go again?” Alex said, a lopsided smile grazing his lips as he tilted Reggie’s chin just slightly upwards.

Alex’ eyes seemed to sparkle, so Reggie just sighed and started singing.

_‘Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

As Reggie finished the last line, Alex apparently couldn’t wait anymore and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

Reggie just about passed out.

_Fuck_ , it was happening. Everything he’d dreamed of. Alex’ hands were cupping his face, his body pressed up against Reggie’s own.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Reggie kissed back with all his might. He darted his tongue out ever so slightly, licking along the seam of Alex’ lips. Alex parted his lips, allowing Reggie access as Reggie snaked his arms around the other boy’s waist.

Reggie couldn’t tell how long they stood there making out. A minute? An hour? A year? He really didn’t know and he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was that Alex was finally – _finally_ – kissing him, and Reggie was in heaven.

Eventually, Reggie pulled back before his hormones got the best of him.

“Man, I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” Reggie muttered, his forehead pressed to Alex’.

“Me too,” Alex said, voice rough and deep. And oh, wow. _That_ was something Reggie would think about for a long time. Reggie tried his best – unsuccessfully – to suppress the shiver moving down his spine at the sound. 

Suddenly, Alex crashed his lips to Reggie’s again, this time nipping slightly at Reggie’s lips and sliding his own hand to the back of his head, his fingers scratching slightly at Reggie’s scalp.

_Oh god, that feels good_ , Reggie thought, unable to suppress a moan.

“Wait,” Alex pulled back again. “You wrote ‘ _your beauty’s deeper than the make-up_ ’ I don’t wear make-up.”

“Really? That’s what you’re focusing on?” Of all the things Alex could be focusing on right now – like, I don’t know, _kissing Reggie_ – he decided to focus on the lyrics. “And yeah you totally do. Your eyelashes aren’t naturally that black and full. And the eyeliner is a bit obvious, man.”

Alex blushed. “Okay, fine.”

“Besides, I was mostly going with the girl thing,” Reggie chuckled. “And you’re totally gorgeous either way, babe.” Reggie pressed a quick kiss to Alex’ lips.

“Babe?”

Reggie blushed. “Yeah. I-I mean, is that okay?”

“Oh definitely,” Alex said, eyes darkening as he dove in for another deep kiss. Reggie would never grow tired of that. “And for the record, I wanna call you mine too.”

“Sooo… does that make us boyfriends?”

“Yeah, if you want.”

“Oh, I _definitely_ want,” Reggie replied breathlessly.

“Good,” Alex muttered in to Reggie’s neck, placing a steady stream of open-mouthed kisses along the column of the boy’s neck.

“Alex,” Reggie tried, voice raspy almost choking on a moan, “Alex!”

“Mmm?” The blond did nothing to ease up on the kisses. In fact, he started sucking and biting lightly, surely leaving bruises for tomorrow.

“Alex, babe. You need to stop doing that.”

That effectively got Alex to stop and pull away, concern filling his eyes.

“No, no. It felt good. _Really_ good,” Reggie glanced down to where he was starting to develop a problem.

“Oh.” Alex looked dazed.

“Yeah. And I really don’t think the studio is the right place for this.”

“Mmm, yeah I think you’re right,” Alex muttered, taking two full steps back for the first time in what seemed like hours.

There was a pause as the two boys looked each other over, taking in how disheveled the other looked.

“You know,” Reggie started, “my parents aren’t home, if you wanna - hmph”

Reggie didn’t even get to finish before his boyfriend’s lips were attached to his again.

“Lead the way, honey.” Alex winked at Reggie and grabbed ahold of his hand.

* * *

“Whoa, Reg,” Luke exclaimed as said boy entered the studio the next day. “What happened to your neck, man?”

“Did you get attacked by a vampire?” Bobby chimed in, a glint in his eyes.

Suddenly Luke gasped and rushed over to Reggie. “Did you tell that girl?”

“Uhm… Sort of?”

“Sort of?” Luke asked, brows furrowing, “What do you mean sort of?”

“And what girl are we talking about?” Bobby asked confused.

“I caught Reggie playing this super sappy love song yesterday, and apparently he has a crush on a girl who doesn’t like him back. Or well,” Luke said, gesturing towards Reggie’s neck, “maybe does, after all.”

“Uhm,” Reggie started, rubbing at the back of his neck, “So here’s the thing. It’s kinda not about a girl.”

“What?”

“It’s more about… a-a boy?”

“Was that a question?” Bobby asked, almost chuckling.

“No. No. It definitely is about a boy.”

“Okay, cool,” Luke said matter-of-factly, “Anyone we know?”

“Yeah, and does Alex know you like boys too?” Bobby asked. And just as if called, that was the moment Alex strode into the studio, matching hickeys covering his neck.

“Uhm yeah… he’s kinda the one the songs are about.”

“Oh my god,” Luke muttered, sounding kind of grossed out, while Bobby just grimaced.

“Hey, babe,” Alex greeted Reggie with a quick kiss. Luke and Bobby both made gagging noises.

“I mean,” Luke started, “I’m happy for you guys, but _please_ keep it PG around us.”

“And anything not PG out of the studio,” Bobby added.

Alex and Reggie just smiled at each other and laughed. “Yeah okay,” Alex said.

“Sounds fair,” Reggie finished.

“Okay good,” Luke concluded, “now which song do you guys wanna start off with?”

**Author's Note:**

> I put mature mostly to be safe, cause they don't actually do anything explicit, it's just kind of hinted at. 
> 
> Anyways, if you've made it this far I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
